


Cheerleader

by Vi-kun (LizAlvi)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AtsuOsa, Cheerleader Uniform, Crossdressing, Enaena ga kelihatan maaf, M/M, Osamu in cherleeader uniform, implication of sex, no beta we die like daichi
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:00:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23628841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizAlvi/pseuds/Vi-kun
Summary: Osamu kalah dalam permainan kartu licik yang dibuat oleh Atsumu, sayang sekali, yang kalah harus menuruti permintaan yang menang.Dan itu termasuk crossdressing
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Miya Osamu
Comments: 2
Kudos: 60





	Cheerleader

**Author's Note:**

> Awalnya mau kubikin Explicit, tapi aku kehabisan ide buat nulis adegan anunya, jadi cuma implikasi aja :(
> 
> Hmm, entahlah, ini bakal aneh luar biasa kayanya wkwk, maaf....
> 
> OOC, typo(s), cringe, gaje, dsb. Saya mohon maaf (_ _)

"Dewi Fortuna membenciku; langit menghinaku; Tuhan menghukumku. Apa karena aku menghilangkan pulpen warna-warni milik Suna? Kalau begitu, oh Dewa, aku minta maaf, tolong cabut karma-Mu ini sekarang."

Dari balik _pom-pom_ merah cerah, wajah dihias warna yang sama menyembul keluar—entah karena marah atau malu, mungkin dua-duanya—seraya mulutnya komat-kamit mengucapkan sumpah serapah serta berpasrah pada Tuhan. Sesekali irisnya mengerling tajam pada pemuda di hadapannya, yang tentu saja, menyebabkan dirinya terjebak dalam keadaan ini.

Sungguh, Osamu tidak mengira permintaan Atsumu ternyata _ini!_

Yah, mungkin kalian tahu bagaimana saudara kembar bekerja. Mereka berkompetisi antar satu sama lain dalam hal _apapun_ , yang mana berarti _apa saja_ , bahkan bila hal itu _amat sangat sepele sekali_ (iya, sampai ada pemborosan kata untuk menjabarkan, hebat kan?). Sangat ringan, tidak patut dilombakan sebenarnya, tapi apa daya? Sikap semangat bertarung untuk jadi pemenang mengalir kental di darah mereka. Kata tetangga, itu karena orangtua mereka juga suka bersaing untuk menunjukkan siapa yang lebih mencintai siapa. Sungguh sebuah persaingan tidak berguna.

Buah jatuh tidak jauh dari pohonnya, memang.

Osamu pikir, permintaan Atsumu setelah menang lima set permainan kartu remi hanyalah sesuatu yang normal, oke _mendekati_ normal, karena kita semua tahu Atsumu itu bagaimana. Seperti, entahlah? Membelikan jajanan selama sebulan, _melayani_ selama seminggu tanpa protes, atau sekadar minta cium dan peluk. Hanya hal-hal begitu saja yang terlintas di benak Osamu, maka ia berani bertaruh saat ia ditantang tengah malam suntuk dirajam angut.

Osamu tidak pernah mengira bahwa permintaan Atsumu setelah menang atas dirinya yang terakantuk-kantuk putus asa minta tidur adalah _crossdressing_.

Iya, kalian tidak salah baca dan ini bukan salah ketik.

_Crossdressing._

_Crossdress._

_**C R O S S D R E S S.** ___

__Tunggu, biar saya ulangi lagi._ _

__ **_ C R O S S D R E S S _ ** _ _

Artinya, Osamu harus berpakaian seperti wanita, dan sialnya, pakaian yang Atsumu pilihkan merupakan seragam pemandu sorak Inarizaki. Darimana dia dapat seragam itu? Atsumu beralibi bahwa ia hanya pinjam dari seorang penggemar. Oke, di sini Osamu yang terlalu bodoh hingga tidak paham atau memang si penggemar Atsumu ini sangat gila? _Perempuan mana yang mau meminjamkan seragam pemandu sorak pada laki-laki yang tidak punya sanak saudara perempuan **sama sekali**?_

Jadilah dia, di halaman belakang rumah yang, _OH SYUKURLAH TUHAN_ , ditutup rapat oleh pagar menjulang. Bisa mati malu Osamu kalau ada orang yang melihatnya berpakaian seperti ini.

"Atsumu, bisa pilih sesuatu yang lebih manusiawi?"

"Hmm?" Atsumu mengerjapkan matanya, untuk sesaat menahan kamera di depan dada, sebelum kemudian tersenyum lebar secerah matahari (oke, ini terlalu hiperbola dan sangat tidak cocok dengan perangai Atsumu, _hoeek_ ). "Apa maksudmu _lebih manusiawi_? Ini belum melanggar Hak Asasi Manusia kok!" timpalnya senang sembari tangannya bergerak menekan _shutter_ kamera.

"Memang belum masuk HAM tapi ini pelecehan!" protes Osamu tidak terima. Wajah kembali disembunyikan dalam untaiam _pom-pom._ Menolak berhadapan dengan dunia karena harga diri yang telah terinjak. Sedangkan Atsumu, dia menurunkan kameranya lagi, berucap dengan polos atau dipolos-poloskan, entah penulis tidak tahu.

"Lah, aku sering melecehkanmu sebelum ini dan kau tidak protes?"

 _Pom-pom_ merah di tangan kanan Osamu lempar ke wajah Atsumu—yang kemudian ditangkap secara mudah dengan satu tangan. Wajah sang adik terlihat jelas merahnya, seperti tomat berpakaian pemandu sorak. Asap imajiner mengebul-ngebul dari puncak kepala, juga puluhan perempatan yang menampakkan diri di dahi serta ubun-ubun.

Osamu kesal, dia dipermalukan, harga dirinya terinjak, dan di atas itu semua—Atsumu memenangkan permainan kartu dengan sangat tidak adil! Bagaimana bisa Osamu memikirkan strategi yang bagus bila dia nyaris tenggelam dalam kuasa Dewa Mimpi? Namun, tentu saja, Atsumu dengan sikap keras kepalanya, tidak peduli atas apapun alasan yang Osamu keluarkan.

Tersenyum tipis, Atsumu meletakkan _pom-pom_ serta kameranya di atas rumput. Sosoknya berjalan pelan, menghampiri yang lebih muda dengan pandangan _sedikit_ berkabut.

Sadar akan tingkah sang kakak, Osamu mundur perlahan, nyaris lari ke dalam rumah—tapi pergelangan tangannya keburu ditangkap. Manik abu menjengit horror, ngeri.

"Sebenarnya permintaan ini juga menyiksaku loh," geram Atsumu rendah, mengiring kejut listrik ke seluruh badan Osamu, "melihatmu begini—bagian bawahku sesak dari tadi, asal kau tahu."

_Ahh sudah kuduga!_

"Tidak! Tidak! Tidak! Tidak! Aku tidak mau!" berontak Osamu, ia menarik-narik lengannya agar lepas dari cengkeraman setan—tunggu, maksudnya iblis—eh bukan, Atsumu—yang super kuat ini, tapi tidak membuahkan hasil sama sekali, mengakibatkan _uke_ kita ini mengerang frustrasi. "Aku tidak mau! Aku menolak! Setelah diperlukan begini, memakai baju semacam ini, aku tidak mau—agh!"

_**Bruk!** _

Osamu merintih pelan, benturan pada punggungnya sungguh tiba-tiba, sakit. Ia baru sadar, bahwa selama ia meronta, Atsumu maju semakin dekat, lalu berakhir dengan mendorongnya ke tanah. Senyum ~~bangsat~~ Atsumu benar-benar menunjukkan sisi predatornya. Tidak segan _memakan_ mangsa, dimanapun dan kapanpun.

"Osamu, sayang, kita tidak setuju kalau permintaan yang menang hanya satu kan?" desis Atsumu pelan, dimakan nafsu bergolak. Osamu, di sisi lain, sekali lagi mengejang. Dua matanya mendelik, tampak seakan hampir melompat keluar dari tempatnya. Melihat reaksi itu, Atsumu makin melebarkan senyumnya. "Jadi, aku ingin kita melakukan _itu,_ disini, sekarang."

"HAH??"

__Atsumu hanya tertawa.__

__._ _

_  
_

. 

. 

_   
_

. 

_"Ah! Ah! Ngh—ahh!"_

"Ahahah, _come for me, baby_." 

. 

. 

. 

. 

Dingin dari es memberi rasa nyaman pada luka berdenyut di pipi. Luka merah terang, panas, akan hinggap selama beberapa hari ke depan—mungkin akan berubah jadi biru dan ungu seiring waktu berjalan. Perih luar biasa, tapi Atsumu tidak terlalu mempedulikannya, hanya merajuk pada adik tercinta.

__Ya, Osamu menamparnya._ _

__Tepat setelah kegiatan dewasa mereka selesai._ _

__"Samu—"_ _

__"Tidak, aku tidak mau mendengarkan omong kosongmu lagi!"_ _

__Atsumu mengerang seperti anak kecil. Ia duduk di tepi ranjang saudaranya, tangannya menepuk balutan selimut yang mengukung. "Ayolah, jangan kasar begitu padaku...!"_ _

__Jawaban kasar langsung terdengar. "Terserah! Pergi kau sekarang! Dan belikan aku puding!"_ _

__"Sam—"_ _

__"PERGI SIALAN!!"_ _

__Seragam pemandu sorak habis dicuci terlipat rapi di atas meja, menonton dalam diam saat dua anak kembar itu saling beradu._ _

**Author's Note:**

> Ini aneh banget, kalau aku boleh jujur wkwk. Aku ga ngerti lagi aku kerasukan apa, yang jelas AKU SANGAT MINTA MAAF karena kalian jadi membaca fanfic ini :""
> 
> Again, based on my friend's drawing [ [Atsmzzz](https://twitter.com/Atsmzzz/status/1247593618526703616?s=19) ] go follow her! She's great >:D
> 
> Ide-ide fanfiksiku kebanyakan muncul(?) setelah lihat gambarnya, hm, entah kenapa kok bisa gitu wkwk


End file.
